


I think you'll find Me and Robert actually christened the place

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Bromance, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: An addition to the 11 November 2016 episode before the Bartsy in The Woolpack scene with Adam telling Aaron he and Vic are going to try for a baby and Aaron being adorable saying Adam is the best Dad out there and giving him the baby for babysitting duties.





	

Aaron was sat at his desk sorting through the business paper work. Something wasn’t adding up and Aaron wasn’t gonna let it get the better of him. Rubbing his forehead and eyebrows in pure confusion he moved his foot and felt something under his boot. He wheeled his chair backwards so he could fit under the desk to find out what he was trampling on. He regrets that decision as soon as his head is under the desk and his hand is unfortunately on top of the item, a pair of purple, lacy knickers, that have been previously worn.  
  
He quickly picked them up with one finger and flung them across the cabin. Yelling an “Urghhhh”, screaming and then wiping his whole right hand on the thigh of his black work trousers. He knew that Adam had been working earlier and hoped to god that they were Vic’s knickers or he was seriously about to punch his best mate the moment he found out he had been doing “over-time” with another lass.  
  
He decided to plan to meet Adam to but his mind at ease and hope he was right, although the thought of Adam and Vic having a session in the port a cabin did leave him a bit sick to his stomach to be honest.  
  
He rang his phone and Adam answered quite quickly, guessing to not to make him suspicious of what they were doing in the location they were in.  
  
“Yes lad.” Adam answered the call.  
  
“Was just wondering where you were and what you were up to? Whether you fancied a few pints?” Aaron asked, not wanted to sound too nosy but wanting reassurance that he has just only been having liaisons with his wife.  
  
“Yes mate, I’ll be over shortly. Just up at the farm, sorting, stuff. With Vi…” Adam answered stopping saying Vic’s name as she gave him a “shuuu” sound and “zip it” action with her finger over her mouth not wanting her business known by any one else. Pete and Leyla had already got too much out of them.  
  
If Adam told Aaron then he’ll obviously tell Robert and she wasn’t sure she wanted her big brother knowing they were trying for a baby just yet. Even though they had been married almost 18 months - 18 months at Christmas! and the fact that Robert had lived with them way too long and heard more than she ever wanted him too. She was a little bit embarrassed that fact her brother knew her sex life and she knew he’d feel exactly the same. She didn’t want Robert wading in telling her what he thought of Adam and she knew that would happen as soon as Aaron knew. She knew all this was about to come and could have any say in it she just knew Aaron was going to find out that he’ll be an Uncle and a God Father soon.  
  
“… get me one in mate, won’t be long.” Adam finished.  
  
“Right mate, whatever, see ‘ya in a bit.” Aaron replied, ending the call.  
  
Aaron couldn’t make his mind up whether Adam had lied saying he was with Vic when he wasn’t and knew he might end up seeing her at the pub, Aaron didn’t even though if she was working. He assumed she wouldn’t be after her accident yesterday. Or that Vic was there and didn’t want Aaron knowing the stuff they had been doing… ah, that was it. The dirty buggers he thought. In a barn. How original and so classy. Nostalgic and pure filth. He had a feeling Vic might know the connection between him, her brother and barns from Robert’s failed proposal attempt. Yet she still found if sexy enough for her and her husband. Bloody Sugden’s, at one with nature, especially with their sex lives.  
  
Adam arrived at the pub to find Aaron at a booth true to his word, with a pint for Adam as well as his own.  
  
“Alright bro?” Adam greeted Aaron.  
  
“Yes mate and how are you doing? You’re looking a little, flustered. Had a lay in the hay did you?” Aaron asked, just about able to get his rhyme out before bursting out laughing.  
  
“What? Are ‘ya. Ohhhh.” Adam replied confused but then, the penny dropped. He went red.  
  
“She didn’t want me to know what you'd been up to at the farm? In a barn I imagine. It’s a little bit too familiar with me and she knows that!” Aaron replied smirking.  
  
“What, how did you?” Adam was very confused.  
  
Did his best mate have a “sixth sense” to their sex life, or something?    
  
“So me and Robert may have ‘met’ in barns, a few, no- several, times when we first starting… ‘seeing’ each other. I mean the lad did rope her into helping him arrange a ‘perfect’ proposal for me, in a barn, ‘our barn’. And she did ask questions. So…” Aaron explained.  
  
“Urgh, mate I don’t wanna even know!” Adam replied, grimacing.  
  
“Haha what can I say, hay is actually very comfy, for a bit, until later on and you find it in the most weirdest of places and by weirdest, I mean in ‘ya arse and also maybe ‘ya teeth. Nope, that’s just a maybe, that DID NOT happen.” Aaron responded. Realising he was saying far too much and tried to back track pretending his was comedian of the year. Adam was not fooled.  
  
“Stop. Please. Stop. Too many mental images of you and Robert thank you very much!” Adam yelled, maybe a bit too loud as Chas turned over looking at them from behind the bar, smirking and then laughing as she bent over to the fridges for a bottle of tonic mixer for a customers gin.  
  
“Haha, so in a barn and I’m hoping, that the -k n i c k e r s, I found under the desk earlier are Vic’s too? All in the same day. Not even Me and Robert managed that.” Aaron asked and confessed, smirking into a gulp of his pint.  
  
“Oh, mate. I forgot to, dispose of them.” Adam cringed “Anyway, it’s about time the port cabin got christened, so speak.” and then he thought about what Aaron had said.     
  
“Christened, you reckon, you’s two actually christened the place, are ‘ya having a laugh? You haven’t before now and you think you’re the only ones? I think you'll find Me and Robert actually christened the place.” Aaron laughed.  
  
“Urgh, you are joking, you and Robert? In the port a cabin, Jesus Aaron.” Adam said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Wow, didn’t think you’d be quite that disgusted, to be honest.” Aaron felt a tiny bit hurt.  
  
“Yeah, but we work there. When? ugh.” Adam stated and asked. Adam couldn’t believe the hypocrisy.  
  
“Erm, the cheek, what have yous just done? Just ‘cos we’re two blokes Adam, I didn’t think you’d ever be like this, mate. Or are you? Really?” Aaron wondered.  
  
“Look I’m really sorry mate that was totally uncalled for. We are all fucking disgusting, okay? I’m just stressed, so are you gonna answer?” Adam apologised, he did honestly feel like shit. And regretted that remark.  
  
“Well the first was the first time in a while, that we ‘cough’ we got it back on, after helping Andy at the farm and well, me Mum and Paddy thought we were at it again anyway, there was no convincing them we weren’t so I just thought, fuck it, may as well. It was, interesting, an experience. We had to, improvise and work with our surroundings. And enjoyed it, a lot. Until Paddy walked in not long after. Thank god we’d managed to put most of our clothes back on.” Aaron answered, laughing.    
  
“Hahaha, no way bro. Wow. Bet that was awkward as fuck. We just got caught out by a delivery bloke, so I kinda know how ‘ya feel.” Adam laughed.  
  
“Erm, no you do not! But yep, Paddy. He thought I was lying, had to say ‘I was wrong’. Felt like a naughty school kid. Mate. It didn’t put us off for life though. But you are not to know about the other times…” Aaron replied.  
  
“Times!? Right, that’s final, me and Vic are especially making this our baby making venue!” Adam replied realising he’d let a massive, the massive cat out of the bag.  
  
“Baby. Making!” Aaron yelled, excited.  
  
“Yep, mate. She wants, no I guess, we want a baby. I want to make her happy but am I really sure I’m ready? That we are ready?” Adam replies, worried.    
  
Aaron is silent while he let’s the information process.  
  
———  
  
“Vic didn’t even want that puppy that we got her and now she wants ‘ya kid, she must be in love.”  
  
“Well that’s a good thing, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


End file.
